


All's Fair in Love and War

by AviraEriya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, M/M, Mechanics, Motorcycles, Tsukishima Kei Being an Asshole, Tsukishima Kei is salty, author has never been arrested, author has no idea how getting arrested works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 01:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16630556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AviraEriya/pseuds/AviraEriya
Summary: A Haikyuu!! Biker Gang AU.Kuroo Tetsurou is a bad boy supreme.He's got it all: the bad hair, nasty smirk, crazy personality, and all the in-betweens. His parents can't tell him what to do; and he's gone to look for his idol, the mysterious Firefly, a biker who disappeared a year ago, leaving secrets and rumors. He's determined to find him, he will, even at the cost of getting in trouble with the law.Tsukishima Kei doesn't get paid enough for this shit.He works as a police officer- one of the best, really- and has the nastiest attitude, the meanest sneer, and the coldest gold eyes. He doesn't deserve nearly anything he has to put up with- so why should he?He doesn't get paid enough for this shit.Main pairings are Tsukishima Kei/Kuroo Tetsurou; Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou; implied/referenced Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, and Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio if you squint.Also the rare pair of Kozume Kenma/Yamaguchi Tadashi.





	1. Prologue

A lonely Hayabusa revved in the night, disturbing the silence and frightening wildlife, before taking off, the engine only purring in slight noise. This was Firefly; a riding legend, and for good reason. He was never, ever caught; no matter what the situation, no matter what the location. Why? Because damn was he fast. Nothing could catch his bike, Moonlight, even if they wanted to. Not only that, but rumor had it that the police were afraid of Firefly. It was said that whoever dared speak ill of the man were never seen again. Moonlight, a bike so quiet they said even a mouse couldn't hear it, and Firefly, a man so wrapped in mystery they knew more about the dinosaurs than he. So...

Who was this man?

Who was this fatale that no one dared oppose?

Who was this man that hid in the shadows, that even police dared not approach?

Why hadn't anyone made contact with him?

When did he eat, sleep?

How was he so quick?

So many questions, so little answers. And perhaps this was why Kuroo was so entranced; he needed to know, needed to understand. And he was going to. Someway, somehow. Before the strangest thing;

Firefly disappeared.

A legend went up in smoke; the legacy forgotten, a man never exposed, and Kuroo 

Tetsurou was devastated.

What had happened to his hero?


	2. Chapter 1

Kuroo Tetsurou balanced quite precariously over his bike, a gorgeous model, with shiny red paint and a beautiful design of cat claws. It was the mark of his gang, Nekoma. The Feral Cats. His gang was his pride and joy, co-run by his childhood best friend, Kozume Kenma, who could outrace anyone on his sleek model, and second only to the famous Firefly.

Aaaaannddd, speaking of the famous Firefly, it seemed Yaku Morisuke's taunt to the police had been taken to heart; sirens were wailing on the empty highway, in the distance, so close to Kuroo and his gang. He grinned. This is what he loved, the thrill of the chase, the thrill of never being caught. And the best thing?  
He was closer to Firefly, so close to his hero.

So he did as any good, law abiding citizen would do;

Revved up his bike, and as he heard the sirens come closer, saw the flashing blue and reds, took off.

The signal was given. One by one, bikes pulled off the shoulder of the road and onto it. Hoots, hollers, and cheers echoed into the bright blue sky. The smell of leather, the cool metal and shiny black visors of the riding helmets and jackets, this was where he was free. Free of the cage of his parents, who thought he'd be a great lawyer of all things; free of the cage of rules, free. Did Firefly feel this too, when he was running from police, revving his engine as he went, taunting and teasing the officers as they tried so desperately to catch him, only to end in dust? Or did the police even bother to chase him? Regardless,  
He was home.

—————————————————————

Whoops and cheers followed him into the club house. Another successful maneuver led them to evade capture, and his men wanted to celebrate. And why wouldn't they? They were invincible, unstoppable, and ruled the city. They didn't listen to anyone. Kuroo turned and addressed his crew from under his god-awful hair.  
"Friends, who rules this town?" Cheers and whoops answered him, and he held up a hand, fingers curved to look like claws. The answer was an uproar of cheers, the claw gesture repeated back by everyone present.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Tsukishima Kei tapped a foot against the ground as he listened to Sawamura Daichi address everyone in the station.  
"Nekoma, Feral Cats has gotten out of control. We need to neutralize the threat immediately. What we believe," he pulled down a projector screen, "is that Kuroo Tetsurou is the leader. Take him out, the rest should crumble." He flipped the image to show a man with-

"What is with that goddamn awful bed head?" Tsukishima's voice rang out through the mostly quiet room, and caused the ginger haired man to squawk next to him. Daichi chuckled.

"That would Kuroo Tetsurou's 'goddamn awful bedhead', Officer Tsukishima. He's their leader." Sugawara Koushi, his husband, chuckled.

"And besides, Officer Tsukishima, when you catch him, you can be sure to tell him all about his hair." Tsukishima raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Sugawara smiled.

"Yeah, you're the main person assigned to this case. It's a motorcycle gang, Tsukishima." Tsukishima froze.

"Motorcycle gang?" Sugawara's smile was positively radiant.

"Yep. And because you like to, ahem, break the speed limit in your cruiser from time to time, Dai and I felt this was a good case for you." Tsukishima nodded slowly.

"Alright. So I do have permission to break the limit, yeah?" Kageyama Tobio, next to the ginger haired idiot Hinata Shoyou, snorted.

"Like you've ever needed permission." Tsukishima only smirked, before shrugging on a jacket.

"Glad to have that cleared up, King." He bowed to Sugawara and Sawamura, then turned, a confident glint in his eye. "They'll be caught soon, I wouldn't worry." His glasses caught a beam of light, and his amber eyes almost looked like molten gold. 

"Motorcyclists, huh. I can't wait.”


	3. Chapter 3

Tsukishima sighed for what must've been the third time in five minutes. He was so bored. On the corner of a Main Street, tucked into an alley, he was apparently in the hubbub of activity of Nekoma.

Keyword, apparently.

He'd been waiting for two hours, and nothing. Nothing on the scanner, no speeders, no one running red lights—

He was bored.

He sighed out, unbuckling his seat belt and putting the car in park. What was going on today? Any other day where crime was, he had shit to do, but now that he was in uniform (actual proper uniform), and in his car, (gas tank full), there was nothing. He sighed again and leaned his head back against the seat, closing his eyes. If there was nothing there, it wouldn't hurt to take a small nap...

A crackle made the blond jump in his seat, his eyes wide and looking for the time. If possible, they went even wider as he realized he'd been sleeping for two hours. The scanner crackled again.

"Officer Tsukishima! Are you there?" He scrambled to pick up the receiver.

"Here, Lieutenant Sawamura." The man over the reciever sighed.

"How many times do I have to tell you, it's Daichi, call me Daichi. Anyway, Nekoma's headed your way, so be on the ready." Tsukishima heard it, the tell-tale sounds of engines.

"I hear 'em." Silence, before,

"Good luck, kid." Tsukishima revved his engine and grinned, before watching a motorcycle race past him. Where one was...

He pulled out onto the road, right in the middle of the gang.

"The rest will be, Kuroo-san." Time for some fun, yes? Turning on his siren, he gripped his steering wheel and stepped on the gas.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Kuroo gasped as a car pulled out behind his motorcycle. He quick glanced back, and gave a shit eating grin. His favorite policeman, the pretty blond with the cold eyes. He turned back around and adjusted himself on his bike, before yelling to his gang,

"Scatter!" Kenma was the first to peel off, immediately after his command, his lithe motorcycle disappearing. Kuroo looked to his review mirrors to see the policeman give a 'tch', before the cruiser leapt forward. Kuroo gave a yelp and pressed his accelerator forward. His motorcycle growled in response and he zoomed away from the officer.

But not for long, apparently.

The policeman wasn't afraid to break speed laws? He grinned at this prospect, swerving to come up next to the cruiser. The blondie rolled down the window.

"Kuroo Tetsurou, please pull over. You're speeding." The satisfaction of talking to the police officer disappeared, and Kuroo's brows furrowed. He sat up strait on his bike.

"You're going to have to stop me, Officer." The blond raised his eyebrow and gave a shit-eating smirk.

"Good. I hate the ones that just give up." The officer's engine growled and he tapped the side of the motorcycle, throwing him off balance and making Kuroo yelp.

"Aye! Watch the paint, the paint! Akaashi just fixed it!!" He swerved away from the car, trying to steer and check his bike simultaneously. The blonde snorted, again tapping his car against the side of the bedhead's ride. Kuroo gave another yelp and streamlined his body to the bike, leaning forward to gain speed.

That didn't deter the policeman.

Instead, he must've pushed the accelerator harder, causing the cruiser to follow right on his tail. Kuroo glanced at his odometer, and felt his eyes practically bulge. 80 mph???!!! Was this officer crazy??!!! He knew he couldn't keep going this fast on a motorcycle, he wasn't confident enough, and he felt that he could lose control very easily. Kuroo bit his lip, thinking of his options. His pride as a Nekoma rider told him he couldn't give up no matter what, but he knew that was stupid. And maybe...

Maybe he could provoke these policemen into giving up some snippet of Firefly.

With that in mind, Kuroo sighed, then carefully started slowing down. He glanced to see Blondie shocked, but doing the same with his cruiser. When Kuroo was stopped, and on the shoulder of the road, he got off his bike and kicked the kickstand down, leaning against the worn leather. Blondie stopped close behind him, and carefully got out of the cruiser, obviously wary and probably looking to see if the Kuroo had a gun on him. Kuroo wolf whistled appreciatively and crossed his arms, slow grin on his face.

"Damn, Blondie, if I would've known they were sending a model after me, I would've stopped sooner." Blondie rolled his eyes, clearly unimpressed, and mirrored Kuroo's pose, only he cocked his hip sassily. Kuroo's smirk only grew as he blatantly ran his eyes over the blond, practically undressing him. Long, thin legs that went on for miles, sculpted but lean torso muscles gorgeously wrapped around himself, sexy features on a stone cold face that made him want to take the blond right there, molten gold eyes framed by thin black glasses, the Blondie was just enough to make Kuroo salivate internally. Blondie's voice cut him from his thoughts.

"Done yet? It's Officer Tsukishima to you, and I'm going to need to ask you to hop in the car; a coworker of mine will be around to pick up your motorcycle. Don't worry, he won't dent it. Much." His voice, Kuroo just wanted to taste it—  
Wait.

"I'm not leaving my bike, Officer." Tsukishima's eyes narrowed behind his frames.

"We can wait for Officer Yamaguchi, then." Kuroo nodded.

"Thank you. She's my pride and joy. Built her up from the ground." Tsukishima's eyebrow shot up in appreciation and genuine curiosity.

"Can I take a look?" Kuroo was surprised, but gave a small smile.

"Yeah, don't touch." He pushed off the bike, and Tsukishima circled it slowly, reaching a hand to ghost centimeters above the frame. Kuroo was awed just to see the reverence, the respect the man had for his bike. Tsukishima took a step back.

"It's cute."


	4. Chapter 3

Tsukishima watched Kuroo's eyes bulged.

"C-cute?? My bike is not cute, you asshole! This is my child, my pride, a masterpiece!! You asshole." Tsukishima's face split into a smile, genuine and small.

"Ah, sorry, sorry. I had to make sure you were a true motorcyclist." Kuroo was awestruck.

"A... what?" Tsukishima chuckled and loosened up, examining the motorcycle closer.

"True motorcyclist. Someone who actually likes riding for riding, ya know?" Kuroo blinked, absolutely shocked.

"So you... insulted my pride to test my resolve?" Tsukishima stood up as another cruiser pulled up.

"Yeah, in a wordier explanation. That's Officer Yamaguchi, and he'll take care of your bike. He's got experience, don't worry." Kuroo bit his lip.

"Can we stay? It's just... she's my baby." Tsukishima rolled his eyes, his bitchy attitude coming back as Yamaguchi walked over. The man was shorter than Tsukishima, by a long shot, and had gorgeous tanned skin, sprinkled with freckles. He also had a radiant grin, and walked with a happy gait.

"Whatever. Tadashi, Kuroo. Kuroo, Officer Yamaguchi." Yamaguchi grinned, in total Yamaguchi fashion and said,

"Hiya!! I'm Officer Yamaguchi, it's nice ta meetcha! I'll take care of your bike, she's a real beauty." Kuroo's mouth fell into an easy grin. He liked a guy who could appreciate what deserved to be appreciated.

"Thank you, freckles. This is my babe, the only gorgeous lady I'll ever kiss." He even gave a sleazy and fake wink to go with the statement, and Yamaguchi laughed while Tsukishima rolled his eyes.

"Alright, alright. Let's go, I have tickets to fill out, and shit to do." Yamaguchi snorted.

"That's a lie. You're going to go home and lay on the couch will your cat." Tsukishima blushed, but just, just barely.

"Shut up, Tadashi." Yamaguchi giggled.

"Sorry, Tsukki." He didn't sound sorry at all, as if it was a routine. Then he turned back to Kuroo.

"Well, let's get this beauty loaded up. I'll tie her down, I just need ya to lift her in." 

Kuroo nodded, already moving up to put it in. With some maneuvering and levering, swearing, and almost tears, the bike was in, and Kuroo was in Tsukishima's car. Tsukishima gave a two fingered salute to Yamaguchi, then climbed in after the dark haired man. Once they were buckled in and Tsukishima had pulled away from the shoulder, Yamaguchi close behind, Kuroo smirked and said flippantly.

"A cat, eh? What's its name?" Tsukishima had a teeny tiny blush, coughed and said,

"Moony. Short for Moonshine." Kuroo, surprisingly, didn't giggle or chortle at the name. Instead, in an odd voice, he questioned,

"'Moonshine'? Not after Firefly's motorcycle, 'Moonlight?'" Kuroo wanted to take back his words as soon as they fell out of his mouth, seeing as the tall blond man tensed and sat tall in his seat.

"...what do you know about Firefly?" His voice was void of any emotion, his eyes carefully kept forward. Kuroo's eyes widened as he figure out;

Glasses knew something about Firefly.

"Just about everything," he lied, "were best friends." Tsukishima relaxed in his seat, surprisingly.

"Oh yeah? Best friends, huh?" His tone didn't give anything away, but Kuroo had a tiny inkling that glasses knew he was lying. "So what's his actual name? I'm curious to know." The police station was ahead, only a couple of meters of road ahead of him. Kuroo narrowed his eyes, caught in his lie, but refusing to give up the act.

"He doesn't, um. He doesn't want people to know." Tsukishima rolled his eyes.

"Oh, silly me." He parked in an available space and unbuckled. "C'mon. We'll talk more about your bestie in the station." Kuroo followed the blond into the station.

"You know something about Firefly!" Tsukishima increased his pace, long legs moving quicker. His brows were back to being furrowed, his broad shoulders tense under his uniform shirt.

"Of course I do. I'm a police officer." Kuroo darted in front of him, leather jacket flapping.

"No, you know know something!!" At the commotion, Daichi came out of his office.

"Officer Tsukishima? Is something the problem?" Tsukishima plastered on his usual smirk.

"Nothing much. I'm just talking to Firefly's best friend." Daichi chuckled.

"Oh yeah? Have you told Yamaguchi yet?" Tsukishima shook his head.

"Not yet, although he'll be excited to know." The words were said like an inside joke, and Kuroo quickly got frustrated.

"Look, I don't need dumbass policemen to laugh at my aspirations. It's probably your fault he's not riding anymore anyway." Daichi's expression hardened a bit too late, and Kuroo caught the worried glance Daichi shot to Tsukishima. He turned to Tsukishima, who's entire expression was unreadable, closed off. Then he gave a cold smirk to Kuroo.

"Perhaps it is our fault. But as his bestie, shouldn't you know, oh great leader of Nekoma?" The words were flippant and hateful at the same time, and it sent chills down Kuroo's spine. His salvation came in the form of Yamaguchi, who laid a gentle hand on Tsukishima's shoulder.

"Heya, Tsukki. I'll ask a couple of questions, you come in once ya cool down, 'Kay?" Tsukishima nodded, already starting to calm down. Yamaguchi nodded.

"Alright-y, Kuroo-san, if you'll follow me this way..." Kuroo wordlessly did as the small brunette said, amazed at his ability to diffuse the situation so quickly. Yamaguchi pulled him into a cozy little room, tasteful couches and chairs placed around. Yamaguchi winked.

"We're not very conventional around here, if you couldn't tell. Imma ask a few questions, and then when Officer Tsukishima comes in, he'll ask the rest." He sounded so confident and matter of fact that Kuroo was finding himself nodding mindlessly along, before he questioned,

"Do you know why he freaked out so bad? I feel like it wouldn't even matter to him." Yamaguchi bit his lip.

"Ah, about that, um, he just... really doesn't like to talk about him." A lie? The brunette was not as good as telling lies as he was at telling the truth, that was for sure.


	5. Chapter 4

Kuroo sat back, crossing his arms as Yamaguchi got out a pad of paper.

"Alright-y, Kuroo-san! To start, full name?" Kuroo fell into easy conversation.

"Kuroo Tetsurou. I'm twenty-three if you wanted to know." Yamaguchi nodded, taking some notes.

"Perfect, that was my next question. Twenty-three, cool! Tsukki and I are twenty-two." Kuroo looked surprised.

"You guys are only a year younger than me??!!" Yamaguchi nodded.

"Yeah, doesn't seem like it, huh? Anyway, next question, you have your license and your endorsement, right?" Kuroo nodded, fishing for his wallet.

"Yup, right here." As he set it on the table, the door cracked open, revealing Tsukishima.

"I got it from here, Tadashi." Yamaguchi nodded and hopped up, smiling happily.

"No problem, Tsukki!" He skipped out the door. "Call me if ya need anything, 'Kay?" Then he was gone. Tsukishima took a seat in front of the bed haired man.

"So. Kuroo Tetsurou, aged twenty-three, leader of Nekoma, Feral Cats, your license and endorsement are both valid, so that's good, however, I'm going to fine you for $200 for speeding and driving recklessly." Kuroo nodded.

"Fair. So, Glasses, what's your take on Firefly," he questioned, while opening his wallet again. Tsukishima jumped.

"Pardon?" He took the money and began counting it. Kuroo leaned against a hand.

"Your take on Firefly. Why he stopped riding." Tsukishima snorted.

"Who says he's not riding anymore?" The question was rhetorical. Kuroo shifted in his seat.

"I know he's not. I told you, he's my idol. I've asked everyone I know, and then some. You ever heard of the Gang Fukurodani?" Tsukishima got done counting the money and put it in an envelope.

"In passing. They're not in my district." Kuroo nodded.

"Their leader is Bokuto Koutarou. He's my Bro, and he has a person that works on his team as an intel person. Well, not on his team, working alone, but he knows things. Knows where to get them." Tsukishima sighed.

"Look, Kuroo-san. Forget about Firefly. If he's not riding anymore, it's of his own accord." Kuroo couldn't believe his ears.

"Shut up! What do you know? Firefly wasn't afraid of anything! Not of the police, not of other gangs, he was free!!" Tsukishima only looked up at him, something shining in his eyes.

"Oh yeah? How do you know he wasn't afraid of anything?" Kuroo stood up.

"Because he wasn't afraid to ride!!" Tsukishima only spat,

"You don't know what you're talking about! If he was your idol, you would've known that he was lonely, and scared, and his family disowned him!" Kuroo snarled.

"And how would you know that, Officer?" Tsukishima finally stood up, slamming his hands on the table and towering over the crazy black haired man.

"Because I am Firefly, dammnit!!" With that, the air went deadly silent, and Tsukishima stood up, bonelessly, and bowed.

"Please excuse me."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Later that night, after he'd gotten his motorcycle back, Kuroo was back at the clubhouse, leather jacket in hands and tattoos on display. Both of his sleeves were done, swirling Celtic knots twining from his wrists and down his shoulder blades. His fingered the stitching on his jacket, a red and black cat, fiercely sewn into the leather, while Nekoma gathered around him. Kenma was the first to recognize a problem.

"Kuro?" Kuroo gave him a shaky smile.

"It's, ah, nothing, Kitten. Really." Kenma tilted his head.

"Don't lie to me, Kuro. You're upset about something." Kuroo's shakily smile dropped and he traced the stitching.

"You know everything about me, huh, Kitten?" Kenma crossed his arms and leaned against his bike, waiting for an answer.

"Well?" Kuroo shifted. By then, most of Nekoma had gathered around. Well, just like ripping off a bandaid, right?

"I, um, I met Firefly today." Lev jumped up, excited.

"How was it!! Why are you so sad!!" Yaku kicked the tall taffy stretched boy in the back of the knees, bringing the silver haired half Russian to his down with a yelp.

"It was, ah, good. He's a, um, he's a police officer now. He's the one who arrested me, actually." Kenma's eyes widened, and murmurs broke out among Nekoma.

"A police officer?"

"I thought he hated the police?"

"He arrested you?"

"What was he like?" Kuroo held up a hand to silence them, just as a knock came at the door. Kuroo's brow furrowed, silently counting everyone there. Everyone was here—

So who was at the door?

Kuroo slung his jacket on and went to open the door. It swung open to reveal a certain blond-

Although not in uniform.

Instead, Tsukishima, rather Firefly, was in black yoga pants, and a close fitting pale yellow crop top shirt, a leather jacket layered over that. A bored look was on his face, eyes unreadable behind the thick black frames. He turned to see Kuroo looking at him in shock.

"Ah, sorry for the intrusion, Kuroo-san. I was wondering if we could talk?" Kuroo was sure his mouth must be gaping, before a voice next to him said,

"And who might you be?" Thank Kenma for coming to his rescue. The blond looked to him.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Tsukishima Kei. You probably know me better as Firefly. I assume you are of Nekoma?" Kenma nodded, expressionless.

"Yeah, vice-captain. It's nice to meet you, Tsukishima-san. Although I'll go out on a limb and assume you weren't here for conversation?"

Tsukishima hesitated, then shook his head.  
"No, not at all." He turned back to Kuroo. "Kuroo-san, I, ah, felt guilty about my behavior today in the station. After all that effort to trace me here, and... it ends up like that. So, perhaps, would you and your gang like to ride with me? If you like, you can also invite Fukurodani. And Akaashi-san, because I have bone to pick with him."

Kuroo's eyes were wide, and more murmurs broke out among Nekoma. Tsukishima waited patiently, fidgeting only slightly. Kuroo finally broke out in a smirk and turned to Nekoma.

“Fellow Cats, it's time to ride!" Cheers broke out, and people scrambled to their bikes. When Kuroo turned back to Tsukishima, there was a small smirk on his face, pride twinkling in his eyes.

"Ah, Kuroo-san. There was someone I wanted to introduce you to." Kuroo's eyebrow rose as Tsukishima beckoned someone forward. To Kuroo's slight surprise stood Yamaguchi, also dressed in black yoga pants, and a lime green crop top, topped with a leather jacket, his longish hair tied back into a small pony tail.

"Kuroo-san, this is my best friend." Yamaguchi grinned mischievously.

"Long time no see."


	6. Chapter 5

Kuroo grinned as he was introduced to Yamaguchi.

"Ah, hello, Yamaguchi-san. I'm Kuroo Tetsurou, nice to meetcha." 

Yamaguchi was completely smug and mischievous. Kuroo only chuckled.

"Give me a minute to phone Bo, and get my baby started." Tsukishima nodded.

"No problem. We'll meet you out of your main entrance." He then beckoned to Yamaguchi, and turned to a motorcycle that Kuroo hadn't noticed before. It was all silver, with a single black flower stitched onto the seat. Next to it was a small black bike with red rose petals painted on it. Tsukishima swung a long leg over his, starting up the beautiful beast. True to rumor, it was a purr of an engine- little to no rumble at all. He only smirked and went back into his clubhouse, sending a text to Bokuto.

'Wanna ride with the Firefly? Bring Akaashi and Fukurodani over to Nekoma.'

Bokuto almost instantly replied.

'REALLY? OH SHIT, WE'LL BE RIGHT THERE.'

Kuroo grinned, then started up his bike, a thunderous roar sounding. Lev opened the big garage door and Kenma called,

"Scatter!" With hoots and cheers, Nekoma peeked out of the garage and began circling each other on the road, everyone revving everyones engines, taunts and friendly jeers circling the gang. Tsukishima was among them, off to the side, casually straddling his bike with Yamaguchi next to him loyally. Kuroo rode up next to them.

"You miss this?" The question was light, teasing, and it made 

Tsukishima give a ghost of smile.

"Surprisingly, yes," he shifted on his bike, "I did quit for a reason, Kuroo-san." Kuroo leaned against his handlebars.

"Can I try to persuade you to come back?" His voice was hopeful. Tsukishima sighed, looking up at the stars and baring his gorgeously long neck.

"You can try, Kuroo-san. You can definitely try." All of a sudden, Nekoma's shouting was joined by the excited and loud hoots of Fukurodani. Kuroo immediately picked out Bokuto's crazy silver, black and white hair from the riders, a black helmeted rider on his bike plastered up against him. Kuroo waved to them.

"Brokuto!" The crazy haired man perked up.

"Kubro!!" Surprisingly enough, the cry could be heard over the roar of his engine, and he stopped next to Kuroo. "Bro, is this Firefly?" He was examining Tsukishima curiously. The man on the back of his bike took off his helmet, revealing a crazy attractive man, with emerald green eyes and slightly curly black hair. His face was gorgeously angular, with high cheekbones and regal facial features. He answered the question.

"Firefly, or rather, Tsukishima-san. It's been a while." Tsukishima nodded and sat up on his bike, crossing his arms.

"Akaashi-san. I haven't seen you since I took Moonshine in for repairs. Although it seems customer secrecy wasn't followed, hm?" Akaashi blushed just faintly, light red coloring his upper cheekbones.

"Ah, sorry, Tsukishima. As the only mechanic in the city, it was only a matter of time before Kuroo connected the dots that I knew you. Although my owl of a boyfriend didn't help. To my defense, I never gave your name or occupation." Tsukishima nodded.

"Yes, yes. Little victories." Suddenly, the two men broke out of the their aloof faces and grinned at each other, both advancing and hugging each other.

"It's been too long, Kei. Way too long." Tsukishima nodded.

"I know, I'm sorry, Keiji. I shouldn't have disappeared so suddenly. It wasn't fair." Kuroo and Bokuto's jaws were on the floor.

Yamaguchi cleared his throat, and Tsukishima broke apart from Akaashi.

"Ah, sorry. Keiji and I dated for two years, then broke up as friends." Akaashi nodded, adding,

"Yeah, we were already really good friends, so when we dated, we literally did nothing different. Except cuddle more." Bokuto picked his jaws up from off the floor.

"Akaaghghjgjsshhiiii, you dated the fuckin' Firefly??!!" Tsukishima snorted and muttered,

"'Fucking Firefly,' who do you guys think I am? And anyway, weren't we going to ride?" He winked before jumping on his bike and revving it. 

"Bokuto-san, Kuroo-san, catch us if you can." He grinned, a sly thing, before taking off.

Akaashi already had his helmet back on and was on the back of Bokuto's bike. Bokuto and Kuroo only grinned at each other before jumping on their motorcycles and taking off as well. Akaashi had himself plastered onto Bokuto's back like a second skin. Kuroo darted in front of Bokuto, feeling the wind tease his hair back and up. He was quickly catching up to Tsukishima, who only turned and gave a shit eating grin back at the boy, before turning onto an empty highway, coming to a quick and silent stop. Kuroo skidded to a stop by him, holding up a hand to have Nekoma and Fukurodani stop. Everyone stopped behind the two men, Bokuto coming to a stop next to the two. Tsukishima was in the middle, Yamaguchi only a few feet behind him. Tsukishima stood up from his bike, cocking a hip and crossing his arms with as smirk.

"Nekoma!" said gang raised cheers and ruckus. "Fukurodani!" Again, more hoots and hollers.

"I am Firefly! It's true; I now work as a police officer. It's true; I arrested your leader today. However," he paused, everything silent except for the motors of the motorcycles, "with one race, I can be persuaded to come back. With one race, I can become 'Firefly' again. With one race," not even a breath could be heard in the deafening silence, "I will be reborn." So quiet, silent-

"Does Nekoma and Fukurodani agree?"

Everything erupted in sound. Bikes revving, hoots, hollers, jeers, roars. Kuroo looked at Tsukishima in awe. How could the boy completely and utterly take control so easily? Tsukishima took off his leather jacket, handing it to Yamaguchi and revealing an opened backed shirt. A tattoo poked into his back of a beautiful crow circling the moon. He straddled his bike, revving it.

"Kuroo, Bokuto, are you two ready?" The two grinned and climbed over to their vehicles, getting ready. Akaashi had dismounted to sit on the back of Kenma's motorcycle, watching excitedly. Kenma leveled his gaze at the three.

"Win or lose, this is going to be the race of the century, huh."


	7. Chapter 6

The 'track' was filled with bikers, cheering for their respective gangs. Yamaguchi was in the middle of the road, acting as the flagger. He held two checkered flags in his hands, waiting.

"Alright, you boys know the drill. No foul play, no cursing, no hitting watchers. And no hard feelings, yeah?" Without waiting for a response, he raised the the two flags, and everyone held their breaths, ready, just ready for the flags to drop and—

If you blinked, you'd miss it.

Yamaguchi brought the flags down with a flourish. The three took off, and Yamaguchi only grinned as they went past him, inches away from hitting him. A few of Nekoma and Fukurodani gasped, fearing his safety, but the boy only turned and yelled,

"Beat their asses, Firefly!!"

And he was was. It was obvious Tsukishima was quick— he rode with a style none of them had seen before, leaning slightly over his handlebars and almost suctioning his lean body to his motorcycle. But Kuroo and Bokuto weren't too far behind. They were swerving, dancing around each other, and catching up to the blond, but the blond was free. Nothing could catch him—

And he was smiling.

He was free.

He was Firefly.

Needless to say, Bokuto and Kuroo lost to the blond, but with the radiant smile on his face and the energy in his build, no one could be mad.

Tsukishima wrapped Yamaguchi in a hug, grinning. Yamaguchi only laughed and hugged back, a wide smile on his own face, and he whispered something in the tall blonde's ear. Well, more like his chest due to the difference in height, but the idea stands. Tsukishima gave him a dirty look and turned to Kuroo.

"Thank you for the ride. I haven't ridden Moonlight in so long..." He sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, almost boyishly, and a complete 360 to his earlier cold and bitchy behavior. Kuroo felt his heart give a 'bump, bump' in response and he blushed. Surely this feeling in his chest was...

Admiration?

It had to be. That was the only explanation. He shook his head to clear it and stuck his hand out to the blonde.

"Good race." Tsukishima grasped it and gave him a firm shake.

"Of course, Kuroo-san. I had fun." Tsukishima almost glowed with pride, and Kuroo could tell he was proud of not only himself, but also of how the race had gone. It was good sportsmanship. Bokuto bounded up to Tsukishima energetically, shaking the blonde's hand more enthusiastically.

"That was a-mazing, Tsukishima-san. It was like, 'gwaah!' And 'Pshhh!' And 'whaa!!'." Tsukishima had a sudden shiver pertaining to an orange head, a sense of foreboding coming over the blonde. Bokuto and he must never meet. Ever. Under no circumstances.

"Police!!" Yaku's voice rang out across the night, and Tsukishima's head whipped to the entrance of the highway, where a lone cruiser was pulling on, lights flashing. He cursed out loud, a colorful mix of nasty words.

"Damn that piece of shit Hinata. I fuckin' told him to block off this highway." He beckoned over Yamaguchi who climbed on his motorcycle casually, as if he knew what was coming.

As the cruiser came closer, Tsukishima gave up on that idea and stepped to be in front of Nekoma and Fukurodani, leaning on his motorcycle casually. The cruiser pulled to a stop, lights also cutting off, and Kuroo was once again struck by Tsukishima's fearlessness. The door opened, and everyone was tense until Tsukishima groaned in exasperation.

"Damn it, speak of the fucking devil." His tone was so done, and he was all ready sunk back into his bitchy personality. A head of bright orange hair had popped out of the driver's seat of the car, a blue black head popping out of the passenger's seat only a second later.

"Stingyshima! We were hoping to catch you when you were riding. I haven't had to try to catch you in a while." Tsukishima gave a disinterested smirk.

"You were never able to catch me even in my riding days. Dumbass Hinata." Hinata's nose scrunched.

"That's not the point!" He was already becoming red in the face. The other officer there gave a short huff.

"He's poking at you, boke." Tsukishima's smirk got nastier, making Kuroo's heart go 'bump' and turning him slightly on.

"Ah, you do know. I wonder why you always rise to the bait?" The question was phrased innocently, sure, but the meaning of the words were not lost.

"Shut up, Stupidshima, I do not!!" The blue-black shouted these words wholly defiantly, further proving the blond's point. Hinata noticed this.

"Ha, bakeyama." Tsukishima straddled his motorcycle.

"Well, if the two idiots are done talking, I'm leaving." The blue-black furrowed his brow.

"Wait, wait, you can't leave. You were speeding, so I have to ticket you." Tsukishima, to everyone's surprise, broke out in laughter. Everyone was stunned into silence, and Tsukishima went deadly serious.

"Gotta catch me first." And he was gone, Yamaguchi only a second behind. Nekoma were next, Fukurodani on their tails, Akaashi once again plastered against Bokuto's back and sharing his motorcycle. Hinata cursed, and he and Kageyama jumped back into the car, stomping the gas to chase after the blonde.

It soon became clear that Yamaguchi wasn't just Tsukishima's best friend in words.

At first, Kenma thought he was slow— and clumsy, digging his his leather jacket's pocket, before he zoomed ahead of Nekoma and Fukurodani easily, riding the same style as Tsukishima, his thighs gripping the sides of his motorcycle deliciously. His ass was uncovered by his leather jacket and made Kenma's mouth water. Now that was an ass he wouldn't mind giving a bite— Kuroo swerved next to him.

"Eyes on the road, Kitten!!" Kenma only rolled his eyes and sped up to ride next to the greenish brunette. Then he cleared his throat and yelled.

"Kozume Kenma, you're Yamaguchi, right?" The brunette gave him a glance and grinned.

"Yamaguchi Tadashi, you've done your research!" He swerved to avoid one of the Nekoma riders, but reacquainted with Kenma. "Nice ta meetcha, Kozume. Care to ride with me?" He grinned before revving his bike, forcing it into a wheelie. Kenma only grinned and leaned farther over his bike, easily catching up with the boy. This was the start of something beautiful, he could tell.


End file.
